


Plan - Save the Chocolate

by JaliceCookie



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternativeunivers, Chaos, Children, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Friendship, M/M, Summer, happlyeverafter, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: AU - They are on a top secret robbery mission and only have 5 minutes before their afternoon nap ends and the adults will go back into the Villa. Cincinnati knew he had to act quickly and in most cases he could rely on his friends - but friendship stopped as they rached their goal - so why should they share a bar of chocolate?
Relationships: Bogotá/Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez, Denver | Daniel Ramos/Mónica Gaztambide, Helsinki | Yashin Dasáyev/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 17
Kudos: 78





	Plan - Save the Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> After wachting Money Heist over the Easter Holidays, this idea stuck in my head and i wanted a happly ever after for our favorite thieves:-)

"They are still in the garden - we have five minutes" - Cincinnati had been closely watching the behavior of his parents and other adults over the past few days.

They always went to the large garden of the villa , while the children were taking their afternoon nap and never entered the house during this time. So they would have about five minutes left , until their parents would come into the room to wake them.

"How long are five minutes?"

  
"Very short for adults - but long for us"

"CC said it we steal a great treasure"

The now six-year-old son from Denver and Mónica nodded in agreement and told the small group, that mostly of them listened attentively, as CC told them about to the large chocolate bar, that his Dad had hidden in one of the kitchen cupboards.

What could be more delightful for a group of children, than sneaking out of the room and stealing the candy shortly before the end of their afternoon nap?

"The adults talk a lot - they're laughing and - I think Auntie Ágata opened the bottle of wine , that Uncle Martín brought along and ....." - before Madrid could finish her sentence, Sergio and Raquel's daughter was interrupted - by her own twin brother Edinburgh, who roughly stood next to his sister at the window and watched the behavior of the adults.

"... and Uncle Aníbal is playing football with Aunt Julia, Uncle Marseille and Aunt Silene", Edinburgh finished his sister's sentence.

  
"Just because Daddy always says you're smart, doesn't mean you have to say the names of all adults every time Ed", Madrid said, and the girl just shook her head.

"Daddy also says, you are smart too Madrid - hey we can play football too later", Edinburgh grinned and before the twins could end up in a discussion again , that it was strange that Ed was addressing the other adults with their real names - a girl climbed out of her bed, joined the twins with a grin and put one hand on each shoulder from the twins.

"Do we want to continue talking about how boring the non-cool city names of our parents are , or should we sneak into the kitcheb, to get the chocolate?" - and so the girl with the long dark hair grabbed each of the twins' hands and pulled them with her.

"Thanks Ibizia - come on, together we can do it", laughed Cincinnati, thanking the daughter of Ágata for her eagerness.

It wasn't long before the other children were awake and standing next to Cincinnati, who quickly explained to them, what the plan was.

"Venice? You take the key from my daddy's jacket pocket. It should be on the chair where he sits - take Ed with you for", Cincinnati said to the daughter of Silene and Aníbal.

The dark-haired girl only nodded tired and then left the room with Edinburgh.

"Ibizia and Madrid? You get a small stool from the bathroom, so we can climb on the cupboard", - ordered Cincinnati and a little later the two girls had disappeared to bring the stool downstairs.

"Andalucía? You can't go back to sleep. We need you and Toledo to climb up to the space under the cupboard. You two are the smallest from all of us and fit better there" - said Cincinnati towards the little daughter of Andrés and then the son of Helsinki and Palermo .

Both looked a little sleepy, but followed the instructions and went out of the room.

"Malindi? You come with me, we have to make sure , that no adults comes into the kitchen", - he addressed the little sister of Ibiza and gave her a sign to follow him.

When the children had finished their tasks, Cincinnati made his way to the basement of the villa and tried to get an overview of the situation. The adults could come back into the house at any moment - and then they would definitely eat the big bar of chocolate themselves. Nothing he want to risk.

*******

With a satisfied smile, Nairobi looked at all the people around her, who had been like family to her since the successful heist on the National Bank of Spain.

The events and the escape from the police had made everyone grow closer together.

They all built their lives away from further raids or dangers and once a year , they all meet in the professor's villa to spend two weeks together as a family.

While Nairobi put some of the opened wine bottle into a glass, her eyes slid over to her husband Bogotà, who was sitting right next to her and gave her a kiss on her hair.

They had known each other during the robbery of the Bank of Spain in Madrid, after Nairobi was hit by a policeman with a bullet and injured by a trick from Alicia Sierra, she had survived through a tactically very good plan from the professor and after the gold was melted, everyone had made it out of the bank alive and the police had been in a lot of trouble for that.

The gang had been hailed as heroes and now lived the lifes they always dreamed of.

She had married Bogota three months after the heist and made her wish to be a mother again come true. Her little Ibiza was born healthy and Bogotà had devotedly looked after the baby from day one and to took care of her. Nairobi remembered the moment when Ibiza said Papi to him and how brightly her husband's eyes were shining.

And Ibizia shouldn´t be an only child , because shortly after Ibiza's second birthday, her little sister was born - Malindi. Nairobi loved her two daughters so much and still decided to contact her son Axel by letter and email and the boy wanted to meet her. This time not surrounded by a lot police officers - but in a neutral place - and Nairobi could hardly believe her luck.

"Did I mention that you just look beautiful in this red dress?" Her husband whispered to her and Nairobi gave him a loving kiss, before she took a sip from her wine glass and her eyes slid to the opposite side of the table - where Berlin was sitting, elegantly dressed as always and again with a drawing pad in hand.

Back at their first heist, instead of Berlin and Ariadna, they had several hostages that shot at the police officers and so the professor's half-brother was released through the tunnel in just the right time and there was another good news for Berlin, because it there was a cure for his illness and so his life was saved - even if his friends had to drag him to the treatment.

His life had turned upside down, when he took in the daughter from one of his ex-wifes in, after she died. And since the first meeting between Berlin and Andalucía it changed happened the noble man and Nairobi could say without lying , that behind the arrogant and light narcissistic behavior , was a loving and caring father. And this is exactly what the almost 4 year old confirmed every time Nairobi saw the child.

Marseille and Manila had also become part of this crazy family and are playing football against the others. And none other than Rio just shot with the balll a goal for his team - which gave him not so nice gesture from Tokyo.

Nairobi knew , that Rio and Tokyo had their ups and downs , but their heart was in the right place and since her daughter Venice was born, it changed the couple's life, it also seemed their luck was perfect. Especially since as far as Nairobi had noticed, little Venice was as explosive as her mother, if she wanted to.

A loud laugh made Nairobi look away from the soccer players and Denver came up towards the table, an arm around Stockholm and the two looked, like they were freshly in love again.

Which was not so normal, because during the heist on the Bank of Spain, there had been a lot of arguments between the two - a clarifying talk when everything was over and a few days' vacation from the child showed them again, why they got married and loved each other deeply. Now everything was fine between the two and they could watch her little Cincinnati growing up.

When Helsinki asked her for the bottle of wine, Nairobi handed it over to her best friend and nodded to him and Palermo. The two had also found love and made a very cute couple.

It had taken the two men a little longer to adopt little Toledo, and they too seemed much happier and more balanced with a child. Although Palermo was not yet able to completely abandon his old habits - but it was on the right way.

The Professor and Lisbon stood not far from Stockholm and Denver. As always, the two of them had immersed themselves in a book and behaved like the adult part of the group.

But their love had also got stronger, after the successful rescue mission of the Lisbon, for who the Professor felt so much emotions for, and after Paula had become an integral part of the family, Sergio and Raquel had decided to get married and a while later the twins Madrid and Edinburgh were born.

Satisfied, Nairobi took another sip of her wine and just enjoyed the Moment. 

*******

"CC didn't say the chair with the jacket is outside"

  
Venice pouted in front of the large open balcony door, that would lead out onto the terrace.

No adults were sitting at the table where the jacket was, but it would be very risky , if she and Ed were about to go out there now.

One of the parents just had to look in their direction by accident and they would be discovered.

  
"You have to be quick and - see that your shadow is not visible", Edinburgh said only in an strict voice. Something he had from his father.

"I can be very fast - okay you take care of, that nobody looks at me Ed?" - After Venice was sure that Ed would take care of that point, the girl quickly sneaked outside and ran to the jacket, that belonged to Denver, to look for the key that would open the baby gate to enter the kitchen.

Someone had the great idea, that it would be not so great, if 8 children aged 3-6 years could just walk into the big kitchen at every time.

That is why the Parents had put up this baby gate during the meeting last year and you could only open the baby gate, with a key, if you had the same size as the children.

Moments later, Venice had the key in her hand and grinned at Ed, who signaled her, that she should come back inside quickly. The young girl turned around and checked, that most of the adults were distracted, so she ran back into the house.

********

Less than five minutes later, the Children had entered the kitchen, a stool stood in front of the cupboard where the chocolate was supposed to be, and now it was up to Andalucía and Toledo to climb onto the working space under the cupboard and then get to the candy faster out of one of the cupboards, because CC couldn’t remember exactly in which of the many cupboards his father hide the chocolate.

"If you fall, we'll catch you - just like in the movies", Venice grinned as Toledo and Andalucía climbed onto the stool, so that they can climb onto the work surface. Then they opened the first closet doors while the other children made sure that everything worked as it should.

"There is no chocolate here -just plates and cups," said Toledo when he closed the cupboard door again, and Andalucía didn't seem to be very lucky either, because as far as she could look into the open cupboard, there was hardly anything that looked like an large chocolate bar.

"Look into the closets further to the right", suggested CC and only gave the twins a questioning look. After all, they lived with their parents in the large villa and still had to know what was in the other cupboards.

  
"Mom sometimes puts flour and sugar in the closet on the right. Maybe there?" - it came uncertainly from Madrid.

  
"I see something - behind the pack of flour. Here Andalucía hold that" - Toledo could actually see something that looked like chocolate and that was behind a pack of flour.

When Toledo handed the little girl the package with the flour, the daughter of Berlin had a hard time holding the flour package and then put it down next to her on the work surface.

"The sugar too ... here" - before the girl could protested, the pack of sugar was pressed into her hand and the bag landed - luckily without the toddler on the floor of the kitchen.

"I have the chocolate" - this sentence was drowned out by the impact and the spreading of the flour throughout the kitchen and the children were very happy.

When the two smallest kids of the group had safely climbed off the wor surface and the stool, there was a second muffled sound and the pack of sugar fall off the work surface and landed as well on the floor.

But the children weren't worried about that - after all, they had reached the goal and the chocolate in was in their hands - there was only one small problem.

Who would split it up up or want to keep it to themselv? Within a few moments there was a discussion between the children, in which the bar of chocolate was passed back and forth, and various points of views about who had done more with the plan were said out loud - it wouldn't be long before chaos would break out between the kids.

"I pretend like I haven't seen anything niños" - Moscow was smiling with a camera in his hand in the door frame and had captured the moment when all the children wanted to grab the chocolate bar, before CC's grandfather went outside to the Garden .

The children stopped confused for a moment and that could only mean one thing - soon their parents would show up here and no one would have a piece of the Chocolate.

And right at that moment - the Chaos break out.

*******

CC grabbed the Chocolate bar and wanted to run out of the room. However, Toledo and Andalucía stood in his way and when they wanted to grab the chocolate bar out of his hands, CC, who was a bit bigger and stronger as the younger ones , pushed them into the sugar and the flour mix, that had spread out on the kitchen floor.  
  
  


"CC why do you want to run away? Just because it was your plan?" - Before CC could continue his escape, Madrid and Malindi hold CC back on his shoulders and pulled him back.

  
"Yes and my plan was great!", came from CC selfish, who at the moment only thought, that he had to somehow bring the chocolate to a safe place

.  
"It was our plan - now give us the chocolate- that we can share CC", said Madrid and Malindi impatiently, roughly put the package away from CC.

"Put the Chocolate down!"

These words confused the Children and before anyone could react, Venice found a some eggs and the mischief sparkle was in her eyes - the same that had always been with Tokyo when she worked out her own plan.

Venice already threw three eggs in the direction of CC, Madrid and Malindi. One of the eggs hit Toledo and Andalucía, which caused the two children to take a handful of the flour-sugar mixture and run to Venice.

When the Parents entered the Kitchen, alarmed by Moscow's nice advice, they couldn't believe their eyes.

Because the Flour and Sugar were everywhere in half the kitchen. The children's clothes were covered with the mixture and the remains of egg shells and in the middle of Argument that the children were still fighting about - luckily not with their fists - a Chocolate bar flew through the Air and landed right in front of the Professor.

"The efficiency of your nap time should actually lead to a different result...", sighed the professor and when the children heard his voice, they stopped their discussion of what would happen , if the adults came into the Kitchen.

The eight children looked a bit shocked at the professor, who, like the rest of the Parents, looked at the chaos in the Kitchen.

"We ... didn't want to make mess Daddy ...", Madrid started.

  
"... really not Daddy but we heard ..." Edinburgh continued.

  
"... that a mean chocolate thief wanted to steal the chocolate that CC's daddy hide...", Venice got involved and tried to push the he pack of eggs with her foot under the Table.

  
"... and we had to prevent that otherwise ...", said Toledo and looked at his friends for help.

  
"... CC's Daddy hungry a lots..", Andalucía helped with a shy look at the Professor.

  
"... that's why we came up with a plan - to save the Chocolate from the Thief. We ...borrowed the key for the baby gate from CC´S Daddy's jacket -", Madrid added.

  
"- then we found the Chocolate and ... the Flour and Sugar got open and ... we couldn't decide who was going to split the chocolate - so we can share", said Malindi.

  
".... we are very sorry", CC finished the explanations and the children repeated the apology again and looked at the professor carefully .

And the Professor?

He looked from the Chaos that was in his kitchen to the Children, who were only now aware of the Chaos they had caused.

For a moment, the Professor considered whether he should give a speech about the rules - one of them was, that they should only come out of the room during an afternoon nap when it´s important or theey need the help of an Adult - not for a stealing a bar of chocolate that Denver wanted to hide for himself in the Kitchen.

But against his intentions , only a short smile formed on the professor's lips and the amused laugh of Moscow, Denver and Tokyo made him reject this thought.

He had another idea for Kids.

The professor picked up the Candy and cleared his throat once , to get the children's attention.

"Your Teamwork has been good - you can use it , to clear up the Chaos later. And when you're done, come to me and I'll split the chocolate for you, so that you can share - okay?"

**The End**


End file.
